


crimson red and pale blue

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: soul flowers [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Episode: s01e04 The Good Soldier, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Musketeer March 2021, POV Aramis | René d'Herblay, Savoy, Savoy fic, soul flowers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: Somehow, they get away.Aramis doesn’t know if he’s relieved or exhausted or both. He thinks that maybe, he hates himself for escaping, hates Marsac for dragging him away, because even if they live, twenty of their brothers are left for dead.Twenty men left for dead, twenty people who’s flowers will never dare bloom again, and there they are. With Aramis wearing flowers from Marsac’s tight grip, pain flaring up with every motion, and Marsac, a knowing look on his face. A sad one.~~Not all soulmates are meant to last, and the Savoy Massacre is proof of that.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Marsac (The Musketeers)
Series: soul flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163846
Kudos: 4





	crimson red and pale blue

As they often are, the day is beautiful, at first.

The sky above their heads is blue, almost impossibly so, and the ground under their feet is covered in pale, delicate snow. The forest surrounding them is alive with bird song, and the laughter of his own brothers.

Aramis has always loved the cold, snowy days, and now, with his fellow musketeers, and his soul-brother by his side, that love only grows.

The anticipation bubbles inside his chest, and Aramis grins. He’s already looking forward to the pale blue anemones covering his skin, because that’s what is expected out of a training excursion like this one, and he knows Marsac will end the day in marigolds. 

Because they’re brothers, bound by soul and bound by the blue they wear upon their shoulders, and that is what the flowers mean. 

Flowers for bruises and a soul for a soul, and maybe, that is what life is meant for. 

But the beauty doesn’t last.

Nothing so good, nothing so gentle ever does. 

Night falls, and with it, everything Aramis knows falls apart, crumbling into dust. Because somehow,someone knew they were here, and the only way to describe it is a massacre.

The snow is white and their blood is red, and high above them, the stars bare witness to the disaster of it all, watching as lives are cut short, as the quiet peace is shattered.

His brothers are dying, slaughtered in this madness, and that’s what this is. And there’s no time to think, no time to ask _why_ or even react, because Marsac is already pulling him away and-

Somehow, they get away. 

Aramis doesn’t know if he’s relieved or exhausted or both. He thinks that maybe, he hates himself for escaping, hates Marsac for dragging him away, because even if they live, twenty of their brothers are left for dead. 

Twenty men left for dead, twenty people who’s flowers will never dare bloom again, and there they are. 

With Aramis wearing flowers from Marsac’s tight grip, pain flaring up with every motion, and Marsac, a knowing look on his face. A sad one.

“Marsac-” He starts to say, but his soulmate ignores him. Doesn’t even turn to look at him, even as he supports him, as though Aramis had never spoken at all. “ _Marsac-”_

Still no response. 

Marsac doesn’t say a single word, doesn’t dare make a sound, and for a moment, all Aramis can hear is the fading echo of gunshots, and the crows cawing in the distance. The world is still, utterly still, and this isn’t the place for stillness. 

It’s not the place for people like them, who live in the world’s bright lights and love among the liveliness of things, who cherish the movement of moments. A place like this isn’t meant to be still, isn’t even meant to be _quiet,_ but it is, and that is how Aramis knows something is wrong.

Then, his pauldron hits the snow, silent as it falls, and Aramis’ heart goes cold.

“Marsac, you can’t-” He tries to say, but his friend steps away, and he’s falling to the ground, and it’s a struggle even to catch his breath. His body aches and his mind screams and there’s nothing he can do and _this isn’t right,_ but Marsac only smiles at him. 

“I’m sorry, old friend,” Marsac, his brother, his _soulmate,_ says, and he’s smiling. And that look is sad and knowing, sad and knowing, because Marsac is walking away. “Truly, I am.”

And Marsac-

Leaves.

Disappears into the dark, dark forest, leaving Aramis on the ground and bleeding, and everything is _wrong_ here.

There are flowers blooming across his skin, he thinks, absently, still staring off into the direction Marsac had gone. There are flowers under his skin, hiding away under his clothes. Anemones, soft and pale, just like the snow, and Aramis wonders if they too are painted crimson. 

He’s numb.

And maybe there’s something he should feel about all of this, angry at Marsac, angry at himself for letting it happen, but Aramis doesn’t even notice. 

As the flowers begin to fade, all Aramis feels is cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another prompt for Musketeer March, and somehow, unsurprisingly, it turned into angst. The prompt was 'Savoy,' though, so can I really be blamed? I blame Eli on discord, 'cause he was the one to tell me to have Marsac and Aramis be soulmates, and of course, that meant it was gonna get wrecked. 
> 
> Come yell at me on discord and tumblr! I'd love to here your guys' thoughts on this fic, or just chat with y'all. :3  
> Discord: Cheshire#1847  
> Tumblr: aconfusedkitten


End file.
